THe Many Adventures I Wrote for Wings
by FifthDayOfMay
Summary: A bunch of drabbleish stories I wrote for my friend WingedLadyCollete. I sorta just put them all together and decided to post them so they'd be easier to read. Most of them relate to her story Lifestream though so go read it!


Okay so these are a bunch of little drabble stories that I wrote for my friend WingedLadyCollete, and if you get the chance to, then I'd highly suggest you go read her stuff. She's a really great writer. Anyway, some friends of mine kept pestering me for not writing anything for a while but I do write, I just write for other people! So then I thought about how sad it was that I wrote this stuff but nobody read it and that got me thinking, is the person I wrote these things for even able to read them? Which is why I'm doing this, taking everything I've written for WingedLadyCollete and posting it in one story!

This is dedicated to WingedLadyCollete and her wonderful story Lifestream.

Disclaimer: The only character I own is May or Sarah, and Wings belongs obvously to WingedladyCollete. Other than that, neither of us own anything.

Also I'd like to thank WingedLadyCollete because ever since I started writing these little snipplettes and reading your story I've been more inclined to write! Thank you for inspiring me, you rock so hard! –hugs you-

NINJA ZACK

Zack walks down the partially crowded hallway, darting from shadow to shadow with all the cunning of a drunk horse. He was on a mission, a top secret mission only to be told to his best buddy and whoever happened to catch him in a babbling mood. So really it wasn't all that secret but he was going to pretend it was. Speaking of his best buddy, Zack looked around and spotted him following from a few feet back, trying not to look like he knew the crazy black haired man jumping all over the place and humming the theme song to mission impossible. It was a valiant effort on the blondes part, but unfortunately for him Zack was having none of the being ignored crud.

"Hey Spiky!" he called darting back to his friend and wrapping a firm hand around his much smaller wrist. "Come on we've gotta hurry!"

With that the black haired Soldier first tugged the embarrassed and blushing blonde into his own pace despite Clouds continuous protests of 'Zack we look like idiots, Zack people are staring, or Zack watch out for that cat!'. Okay so the last one he probably should've listened to considering he ended up stepping on said cats tail and nearly getting killed by the furry little beast. But whatever, like he said, he was on a mission.

"Zack," Cloud groaned for the thousandth time as they darted quickly around the corner of another hallway, "Why are we doing this?"

Zack shushed him before looking around conspiratorially and then leaning in and whispering in such an exaggerated tone that people at the other end of the hallway began to give them strange looks. "Because Spiky, my buddy Wings is having some personal issues that are making her a little down and we're gonna go cheer her up." He then frowned looking a little confused. "I already told you that though so why in the Planets name are you asking?"

Cloud sighed hitting his head against the wall causing Zack to look vaguely alarmed. "Not that Zack, I mean this," he said gesturing to the hallway at large and then to them hiding in the shadows, badly, "why are we doing this whole 'ninja' thing?"

Zack blinked for a moment and then grinned. "Because it's fun! Now move your sexy little Chocobo butt before I move it for you Spiky!" he exclaimed earning several snickers from the passer bys. Clouds forgotten blush settled back onto his cheeks with vengeance and he glared less then menacingly at his dark haired companion.

"Zack," he hissed, "I'm going to kill you."

Zack's grin widened. "Nah, you'd miss me to much Sunshine." he teased winking at his blonde friend who was starting to resemble a very angry tomato. "Now let's get going, Wing is all down in the dumps and waiting for us to cheer her up with sparkles rainbows and constipated unicorns."

Cloud grimaced at the description as Zack began pulling him down the hall towards Wing's room. "I'm sure she'll be more than happy to help me in my quest to murder you if talking like that's how you plan to cheer her up." he muttered but of course Zack heard him. Damn Soldier hearing.

The soldier of course just tossed another flirtatious wink over his shoulder. " Like I said Cloudy pie, you'd miss me too much and so would she." he gave Clouds wrist a sharp but still gentle tug as he sped up a little, still trying to look stealthy. "Now hush up we're almost there."

With a groan Cloud followed muttering under his breath. "I hate my job."

Then Sephiroth danced by in a pink tutu singing soprano and doing pirouettes. He spun once around the baffled pair singing, "Cheer up Wing's! And get me the heck out of this ridiculous costume~" before he pranced down the hallway looking very unmanly.

Cloud twitched once before dragging a still bewildered Zack down the hallway as fast as he could muttering. "It didn't happen it didn't happen it didn't happen." like an ancient chant.

Zack however when he regained his senses only pouted slightly and said. "Dang, his butt's sexier than mine!"

us hh

WINGS REVENGE

Zack was minding his own business, reading a sports magazine while lounging lazily on his couch when all of a sudden the door to his apartment was quickly opened and then slammed shut. The black haired Soldier helped in surprise when suddenly two blurs of color attacked him from nowhere landing on his chest and knocking the air from his lungs. Groaning he looked down into two pairs of wide terrified eyes, one startlingly blue, the other a gorgeous greenish hazel. If I wasn't so used to those eyes of theirs I'd be having a lot of trouble breathing right now, which I already was so it would probably be a 'oh no Zack died' sorta situation. But I was rambling, and their were four small trembling hands clinging to my shirt that just so happened to belong to two of my best friends.

Sighing, I wrapped an arm around each of them and squeezed them close. "First of all I'm all for breath taking situations and everything but I think you guys are taking it a bit to far, secondly, what in the planets got you two so spooked?"

I looked between the two of them, hoping for some sort of answer, all I got however was Little Wings head buried in my chest and an eye twitch from Cloud.

I frowned noticing something, or more accurately someone missing. "Hey Little Wing, where's Sarah?"

Wings gave out a low pitiful moan before muttering something incomprehensible into my shirt. I blinked, "Uh, sorry Wings but I don't speak 'muffled in Zack's shirt' in fact I was pretty sure it was a dead language, so congrats for mastering it. For the sake of those of us who aren't bilingual however, would you mind speaking English?"

Wing's lifted her head slightly and spoke again, her pretty voice cracking slightly. "She's still out there." she said.

I blinked again and was about to reply with a very eloquent, 'huh?' when I heard a loud and very familiar voice screaming. The voice steadily got louder before my door was once again opened then slammed shut, only this time it was locked as well. And there, back pressed flat against the door, stood Sarah. Her silvery blue eyes were wide and her normally pale skin was flushed and sweaty causing strands of blonde hair to stick to it like flies to something really sticky, like melted chocolate. Now I'm hungry, where's the chocolate fairy when you need it?

I was torn from my thoughts of heavenly treats and chocolate by a sudden lack of rib crushing pressure on my chest. There were two resounding cries of 'Sarah!' before the blonde girl was buried under Cloud and Wing. I couldn't help but wonder how long that would last before they crushed poor Little Sarah; she was only so big and nowhere near as strong as a Soldier first class, or even most human beings. I shrugged sitting up, oh well, at least it wasn't me anymore.

"Sarah!" Wing almost sobbed into Sarah's shoulder, "you're alive!"

"We thought you were dead!" Cloud agreed in a similar tone, his face buried in her hair causing their hair to mingle together, making it hard to tell who's was who's.

For Sarah's part, she seemed to accept their weight gratefully, hugging them both in return. "I thought I was to, at least for a moment."

"Not to sound rude or anything," I finally interjected, drawing their watery eyes to me, "but what the hell's going on?"

Sarah shuddered in response, burying her face in Clouds chest while Cloud did much the same to her head, Wing however, never took her eyes off me. She gulped nervously, her arm tightening around Sarah as if she was afraid the other would disappear. "It, it was Sephiroth." she stuttered and I felt my eyes narrow and the muscles in my jaw tighten.

"What about him?" I asked in what I hoped was a calm voice, they were already scarred enough. But if Sephiroth had done anything to hurt my friends, I would kill him, or more likely die trying. The sexy bastard was to strong for my own good, I'd probably have to recruit Angeal to help. But then he'd just lecture me about how there was no justice in revenge and blah blah blah.

I was rambling again. I really needed to stop that. And now Wings had her face buried right back in Sarah's shoulder and it didn't look like I was going to get my answer. That Is until Cloudy pulled away from his nest in Sarah's hair to look at me, or rather the space around my feet. I smiled encouragingly at him despite the fact that he couldn't see it.

"He," Cloud started before swallowing loudly, "He was wearing-"

Now I was curious, what on earth could Sephiroth possibly wear that could scare anyone more than his normal clothes? "What was he wearing?" I asked trying to ignore how perverted that sounded.

"A bikini." Sarah finished.

I blinked. "Huh?" I couldn't have heard that right.

"He was wearing a bikini." she repeated.

And with that I did what any self respecting man would do, I got up and ran out the door screaming, "Damnit I miss everything!!" While back in my apartment I failed to notice the three snickering teens I left behind get up and lock the door.

"Wow," Sarah snickered as Cloud started piling furniture in front of the door, "You're mean Wings."

Wing just smiled, flicking a lock of brown hair out of her face. "That's what he gets for stealing my pizza."

THERAPHY NEEDED

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Angeal asked with an amused expression as a small blonde girl tugged on his arm with what seemed to be all her might. Her young face was flushed from the effort it was taking her to even attempt to move the large Soldier. "Sarah you know you can't move me."

Sarah growled pulling harder, apparently to hard for she lost her grip falling with a startled 'eep'; only to be caught by the very person she was trying to move. She growled again as the black haired man easily picked her up and deposited her small form on his shoulder, keeping an arm around her legs to ensure she wouldn't fall. "Show off." she muttered grumpily, grabbing at his opposite shoulder for balance.

Angeal chuckled, amused by the young girl's antics, it was like being around a smaller, weaker, blonder female Zack. Only she looked more like an angry kitten then a puppy. "I'm only proving my point." He murmured reassuringly. "Now what exactly were you trying to accomplish?"

The blonde continued to pout. "Wings is depressed and I was hoping you could cheer her up." she muttered. "Zack and Cloud both tried but then Sephiroth was wearing a bikini and now Zack's distracted and Clouds in therapy."

"So I'm your last resor-" he paused a confused and slightly disturbed expression crossing his face. "wait why was Sephiroth in a bikini?"

Sarah shrugged. "Not sure, I think he lost a bet with Lazard or something. Anyway can you please try and cheer her up?" She looked down at him, big watery blue eyes pleading for his compliance.

He sighed, he never could say no to kids. "Alright," he said running a hand through his hair as Sarah grinned triumphantly, "Where is our little angel anyway?"

"Oh, she's in Zack's bathroom scrubbing her face, I think she's trying to wash her eyes."

Angeal stopped walking for a moment before sighing and changing his course to Zack's apartment. "Do I want to know why?"

Sarah just shrugged again. "You can ask but I don't know, she's been in there since Sephiroth showed up in a bikini." She frowned. "Come to think of it she was actually doing pretty well before Sephiroth showed up, but then she just rushed into the bathroom screaming and hasn't come out since."

Angeal's eye twitched. "I see." He said once more changing his course, but this time for the science lab, It seemed he was going to need some amnesia potions, he heard a distant scream of 'Oh dear god where are your clothes?!' and sighed. He was going to need a LOT of amnesia potions.

IN ZACK'S BATHROOM

Wing took a break from scrubbing her to rub a towel determinedly against her face as if hoping the scratchy material would rub the images right out of her head.

"I didn't see anything," she muttered in a slightly hysterical voice, "It was all just a bad dream, I did not see ball hair sticking out of a much to small bikini bott-AH!" She suddenly screamed throwing the towel on the floor. "Dear Shiva, is this punishment for the pizza thing!?!?!?"

Little did she know that help was on the way, and that all across ShinRa, hundreds of people were scheduling therapy appointments, and that Lazard was laughing his blonde ass off.

HIDE THE BODY

Sephiroth walked quickly down the hall, (not ran, walked, because he was Sephiroth, general of the ShinRa army and he did not run) an unconscious bundle of blonde annoyance in his arms. Why did the damn cadet have to choose to pass out right then, when he was alone with him. And it wasn't like he could simply leave the kid there, despite any dislike he may hold towards the blonde he was still a member of his army, one with great potential that they couldn't afford to lose. Despite the graveness of the current situation Sephiroth couldn't help but wonder what Strife had been doing on the upper levels of the ShinRa compound. He had seen the number on the elevator counter moving slowly down from the sixty's and for Cloud to be up there, well he couldn't think of any plausible explanation. As he rounded the next corner he ran into his three favorite people, and the last ones he wanted to see him right now.

Angeal blinked. "Geez Seph, I knew you didn't like the kid but I didn't think you'd kill him."

"If you need help hiding the body I've got a pretty spacious car trunk you could use." Genesis oh so helpfully said in a low voice. "We could drive down to the slums and dump him in some trash bin and no one would have to know."

Zack however didn't seem to find any humor in the red haired Soldiers words and amazingly managed to turn paler then Sephiroth's hair. "Spiky!" he cried yanking the small teen from the generals arms. "C'mon little buddy speak to me! Don't die!!"

"He is not dead Zackary," Sephiroth growled annoyed with the puppy's frantic screams. "But he will be f you don't allow me to take him to the medical bay this instant."

IM NOT A TURK

Cloud crossed his arms over his chest staring coolly back at the red headed Turk. Lucky for Cloud he had years of experience in the art of looking emotionless and intimidating, unfortunately so did Reno. The Turk however could do it while still looking cocky and condescending. So for a while all they did was stand there in Rufus's office staring at each other. Finally after what seemed like hours a grin split Reno's arrogant facade (or maybe it wasn't) wide open and he laughed easily crossing the distance between them and ruffling the young hero's spiky locks.

"You've got guts yo." He said before turning o look at Rufus. "Hey Boss, I think we should keep this kid."

And even from behind his folded hands Cloud could see the young future president's amused smirk. "I think that's between you and Cloud."

Reno shrugged off his Superiors words like he would a leaf from his jacket, instead turning to Rude who was standing quietly behind Rufus his face unreadable.

"What do you think partner?" the red head asked forcibly turning Cloud to also look at the larger man. "He's interesting right?"

Cloud growled, elbowing Reno in the stomach earning him a chuckled grunt of pain in response. He hated being manhandled, unfortunately Reno was currently stronger than him. Rude regarded the exchange silently for a moment before his lips twitched in what looked a lot like a smile that quickly disappeared. Reno's grin (if possible) widened and his arms tightened around Clouds shoulders. "See boss, even Mr. Ice block agrees with me!" he ruffled Clouds hair again before resting his chin on the annoyed blondes head. "Don't fret Cloudy boy, you'll make a great Turk!"

Clouds eyes widened. "What?!"

Rufus laughed.

Sarah: Again this is all dedicated to Wings, and its been posted to prove that I do still write.

Wings: I can't believe you posted this.

Sarah: Yeah…me neither….i'm gonna go read now.

Wings: You better be reading Lifestream!!


End file.
